She's the princess, okay?
by ArtisticIce
Summary: This is Emma Bondevick. She has the weirdest brothers ever. They like to treat her as the princess, considering that she is one of the only girls in the family. If anyone asks them why they are so over-protective they would say this, "She's the princess, okay?" (Fem!Iceland and the rest of the Nordics. Fem! Iceland x...?)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Oh look. Another story. What a surprise. FFFFF- Damn Plot Bunnies, get out of my mind!_

_Okay, so..this is my first M fanfiction. Lolno. I'm just kidding. This is yet another T or K+ fanfictions. Yup._

_This is about Fem!Iceland and her family. GUESS WHAT'S THE SETTING?_

_That's right. High School AU. God. I write too much for this setting. I suck. xD This is slightly based off Me and my brothers, but I haven't really read that manga yet. But well….let's read!  
WAIT. Before that, here's the human names!_

_Fem!Iceland- Emma Bondevick_

_Norway- Lukas Bondevick_

_Denmark- Matthias Bondevick. (Shut up, their last names are all Bondevick because I said so.)  
Sweden- Berwald Bondevick_

_Finland- Tino Bondevick_

_Pfft. I also don't own the cover photo. It was found on tumblr. No. I don't ship America with Iceland. THEY ARE BEST FRIENDS 5EVER, OKAY? _

* * *

**She's the princess, okay?**

"Hey! Wait up, Emma!" A boy with blonde, spiky hair screamed at a silver haired girl walking through the Crisp Fall weather. She smirked, and stuck out her tongue because she obviously didn't care.

This is Emma Bondevick, a girl in the 10th grade. She, of course, has to have the most over-protective brothers in the world. Yep, she has 4 of them.

And that porcupine, Matthias, over there is one of her brothers. She groaned loudly at how slow he was, and it was her, the non-athletic one talking!

"Pick up the pace, Porcupine!" She retorted, her face reddening at the cold. He started to whine while licking his lollipop…She would never know how he got it.

"B-But…Emma, I'm tiredddddd…" He complained, poking her in the head repeatedly. She tried to shoo off his hand, but when she saw how much it failed, she gave up. Instead, you compromised to something else.

"Mathias, does it look like that I care?" Emma asked, groaning at his constant whining. Mathias frowned, but he gave a smirk when he saw another boy close to his age, which is of course, his brother.

Emma beamed, excited to see her brother.

"Hi, Onii-chan!" Emma exclaimed, smiling and waving to a blonde haired boy with a curl. That's Lukas, her real, biological brother. The other 3 brothers were adopted by Emma and Lukas's parents.

Lukas shot a faint smile at her, making her have the urge to smile back. She instead turned around to smile at him, again.

"Hello Emma, how are you?" Lukas asked, ruffling her silver hair. She blushed, not liking when they just treat her like a little child.

* * *

"Ve! ~ Kiku! Let's say hi to Emma!" A voice exclaimed, addressing Emma. She turned around and gave a wave to the Italian. Lukas and Matthias gave the two a look. A Japanese teen walked up to Feliciano and politely waved to everyone.

"F-Feliciano-san, please refrain from running way too fast! I was busy talking to someone at the time!" The teen that we will assume is called Kiku said. He was panting slightly, he regrets not exercising often.

"Emma, how do you know these people?" Lukas asked wondering what his sister does on her free time. She sighed, hating how overprotective they can be.

"Lukas, relax. They are in my Gym and Core Classes." Emma explained, glaring at him. She lightly put her hand on his shoulder, and he loosened up.

"Well…whatever." Lukas muttered under his breath. He took Emma's hand.

"When are Tino and Berwald coming?" Emma asked with a confused gaze in her eyes. She squeezed Lukas's hand firmly.

"Berwald has work, Emma! And I don't give a shit about Tino!" Matthias exclaimed, telling her their whereabouts. Lukas glared at Matthias for using language.

Lukas let go of Emma's hand and walked toward the Dane. He took Matthias's school tie and pulled it. Hard.

"EFJHFDKJH LET GOOOOOO!" Matthias screamed in pain. He doesn't want to be choked in front of his sister….

Emma chuckled at Matthias's pain. She sometimes wondered if she was a sadist or not.

* * *

"Emma, pull up your bow!" Tino exclaimed, running in from the corner. She blushed, and tried to pull up the tie on her uniform.

"There you are, Tinnnooooo!" Matthias smiled, waving at him, "Hey…where's Berwald?"

"Berwald? Oh, he's just helping out with the play." Tino said, fingering a blue rose. Emma averted her gaze to the rose. Her eyebrows rose at how unnatural the color is.

"Hey…..Tino, what's with that rose?" Emma asked, she was curious about it. He chuckled.

"Oh, this? I got this from Arthur. I think he wanted to give it to you, but was too scared to try. Because I wouldn't let him, of course," Tino explained, handing her the rose, "A blue rose means mystery." Tino's face darkened, and started to hold his own fist. Emma sighed at the action.

She sniffed the rose, "…..This smells wonderful, Tino. I wonder where Arthur got it?"

Tino just shrugged. Lukas crossed his arms again, while Matthias started yapping on about his day.

"Matthias, shut the fuck up. Let's just all walk home." Lukas suggested with his stoic expression. Matthias whined once again.

"Not now, Lukas!" Matthias whined. Emma sighed and blew a strand of her hair off her face. She got out another lollipop, and stuck it into Matthias's open mouth. He saw the action, and smiled. Lukas just sighed and signaled for them to walk home.

* * *

"AWW YEAH! MOMMM, IT SMELLS FUCKING AWESOME!" Mathias exclaimed when he walked into the house, in taking all of the delicious aromas.

"Matthias, don't curse!" Their mom yelled from the kitchen. Matthias pouted, while Lukas snickered at his melancholy. Emma ignored the two and went up to the Family Room with Tino.

"Hey….Tino, can we play a game?" Emma asked, sitting down on the bottom step of the carpeted stairs. Tino smiled at her, nodding.

"Mhmm.~ Sure! Which game do you want to play?" Tino answered, later asking her another question, ruffling her hair. He whistled for Hanatamago to come over. The fluffy white dog hopped over to Emma, nuzzling her knee. Emma smiled and pet Hana's fur.

Emma pointed to the closet, telling Tino what game she wants to play from there.

"Y-You want to play that? Uh, sorry but we can't! It's too inappropriate for you!" Tino explained, obviously flustered. He was playing around with his fingers, blushing very hard. Emma pouted and decided to ponder on the subject. She doesn't WANT to make him flustered, but she was very curious.

"What is that game about, then?" She asked thoughtfully. Tino once again, blushed.

"O-Oh….well, it's a game that our parents play. It's only for two people, or just couples in general. It's not recommended for you….I think you wouldn't want to lose your virginity playing this game." Tino replied, reading right off the box. He decided to push the box RIGHT back in. He cursed his parents for keeping it in where Emma can get it. He pulled out the game of life, suggesting that they should play it instead. She nodded.

"Can Lukas and Matthias play with us?" She asked. She looked down the hallway, to see Lukas playing on his violin. She sighed. Looks like she can't do so right now

"Would you like to just listen to Lukas play it?" Tino asked, signaling her to let himself go to the bathroom. She nodded, smiling that she can hear her brother play the violin.

* * *

She tip-toed past Matthias, who was eating like a pig at the time. She sprinted toward Lukas, to find him now practicing the guitar. She always wondered why he has to be such a prodigy with all instruments. She was maybe a bit envious of him.

Lukas is a great singer. He is very well liked for his soothing voice. On YouTube he is also a very popular Utaite, because he studied in Japan for a while. He is a prodigy, able to play 4 instruments: Guitar, Violin, Flute, and Piano. And he was all awesome at them, as well.

Tino, on the other hand has an occupation as a Vet. He loves animals, so he volunteers at pet shelters most of the time. They all still go to school, of course. He just helps out with the Pet hospital and shelter.

"Oh, everyone. Have you done your homework yet?" Lukas put his guitar down, just remembering that he had some. He sighed, going to go do his homework. Matthias groaned; he would rather be hanging out with his friends. Tino smirked, being the lucky one to not have ANY homework. Emma nodded, and immediately went to her room.

She trudged up the soft stairs. She paced down the hall way, and slightly opened the door to her room.

* * *

In her bedroom, purple and blue was EVERYWHERE. If the bed wasn't canopy, you would've thought that the room belonged to a male. The room was neat, of course. You can see her frosty blue curtains cascade along the plain window.

She picked up her blue messenger bag she threw on the ground a few minutes ago. She took out her purple binder with her puffin as the cover.

Said puffin just chirped. He probably wants some food.

"Oh, Mr. Puffin! I'll get you something. Just wait." She cried, holding her hand up to her pet. She can't believe that she completely forgot all about her puffin.

She handed the puffin some fresh fish that she stole from her brother. She petted the little puffin, satisfied with what she had done.

* * *

_**Look! It's me, the time skip bunny! You surely remember me from the author's other story, right? So yeah. Let's time-skip to night time, after dinner!  
**_

* * *

After dinner, all of the siblings parted from each other to do their own thing.

Lukas decided to go start practicing all of his instruments. Berwald just came back from helping out with the play, but now he would have to go to his part-time job. It seems like Berwald is a very busy person.

Matthias, on the other hand decides that he should go out drinking. Their mom won't know, though. He just only said that he was hanging out with his friends, Gilbert and Alfred.

Tino puts on his shoes to go start walking Hanatamago. Emma rushes down the stairs, just in time to ask him a question.

"Hey, Tino. Can I walk Hana with you?" She asks casually. She really wanted to spend time with her brother. She hasn't specifically spent time with her Finnish brother. He smiles and nods. He gives her the cloth leash that holds Hana. Emma smiles slightly, and motions Tino to open the door for her. He laughed a little bit, seeing how anxious Hanatamago is, just to get outside.

Tino pushed the door open, Emma walked out of the door with Hanatamago. Tino followed behind her, not forgetting to shut the door.

"So, Emma. How are you doing with school right now?" Tino asked, curious about Emma's life. He of course, knows, but they need some small talk right now.

"Oh, it's good. I'm getting straight A's. I made some friends. With Lilli, Mei, Linh, Elizaveta, Bella, Natalya, and Victoria. Nothing really much, besides that." Emma explained, clearly bored. Tino smiled lightly at her.

"Well, that's good, Emma." Tino chuckled, happy with life at the time.

"Are you interested in any guys?" Tino asked, with an aura surrounding him….threatening murder to any guy she likes. No boy should harm their little princess.

"Hmm. Nah, I would rather just be friends with them." Emma replied thoughtfully. She actually did wonder what she is going to do in the future. She thinks that she should get married to one of her brothers, because well, they are the best. She shakes her head, remembering that it would be incest. But apparently, Kiku liked incest. In Anime and Manga, of course. She decided to shake it off and change the subject.

"Oh, and Tino, have you heard of this thing called Homestuck?" She asked, remembering when she read the webcomic. It is funny, but yet, confusing at the same time. Tino nodded.

"I also love PewDiePie!" She exclaimed, deciding that it is the time to spout out random things. Tino laughed at her outburst, Emma pouted at first, but then decided to laugh along with him.

"Hehe. Tino, you are a great brother." Emma smiled. Tino gave a bright smile as well, ang hugged Emma.

Hanatamago started barking, sitting right at Emma's leg.

"O-Oh! Hanatamago, sorry for forgetting you for a second!" Tino apologized, frowning a bit. The dog gave a satisfied bark, and continued on through the neighborhood.

The sun was setting, pink, orange, and yellow flew through the sky. Emma turned around to look at it. She smiled at how pretty it was.

"Wahh….It's so beautiful!" Emma laughed, pointing at the sunset. Tino smiled, and sat down. He pat the prickly grass, motioning Emma to sit down with him.

"Emma, you are so cute!"

"S-Shut up!"

* * *

_A/N: Ah, isn't it adorable and fluffy?_

_I loved writing this. This might be my top priority; I have so much fun writing this._

_Basically, all of the Nordics will have their own individual fluffy scene with Emma. This was Finland's. Next chapter, I'm making it Norway.~_

_Oh, and what do you want Fem!Iceland to be paired up with?_

_Yes, I hinted at her and England. I have no idea why._

_I honestly like her with Norway, but clearly we want no incest in this story. Hong Kong, South Korea, Male!Liechtenstein, Italy…..you tell me!_

_Whoever gets the most votes will get to be her love interest. xD_

_Gah. This is totally a Shoujo manga. _

_And yes, I started reading Homestuck._

_Well, I hope you review!~_

_Oh, and Red-Tulip's Secret...NUMERO 1: I secretly love Spain. Romano isn't actually at the top of my fav character list, it's Spain. Rizu...I bet you are laughing at me right now, aren't you? DAMN IT. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Oh, thank you all so much for reviewing this story! I am so happy that so many people like this, because I honestly love this story myself!_

_Most people voted Hong Kong, but I want to give other pairings a chance. So….I'm very sorry HongIce fans, but I might only go back to this pairing. But seriously, I need to see BRAND new awesome pairings. _

_Besides, I don't want to torture Hong Kong. Because…who knows what shit he might go through, being Iceland's boyfriend. (thatandidontshiphongicecuzil ikehongtaiwaybetterandilovei celiech.)I would totally rather torture Male!Liechtenstein. Sorry, Liech.~ xD_

_And yep. You might see HongTai. Cuz I said so. Andohmaigoditwouldbeincestbu tidontgiveashit. Loveislove, no matter what, okay? _

_AND FFFF- I WANT NORICE, BUT I CAN'T HAVE IT IN THIS STORY. PEOPLE ARE WAY TOO DISGUSTED WITH INCEST. GRRRR. FJKDHSJD. It could totally be Brother's Conflict ~Passion Pink~_

_Prease, people…?_

_No?_

_Fine._

_Anyways, it's Norway's Chapter. Enjoy reading it!_

_TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER SOUND AWESOMER, LISTEN TO THIS: /watch?v=LApWMVM2w8s -Add to youtube. That's what Lukas is going to sing. I'll repost the link at the end author's note just for a reminder. _

_Hong Kong-Xiang_

_Taiwan-Mei_

_Vietnam-Linh_

_Korea-Yong Soo_

_Male!Liechtenstein (Spoiler much, Len?)- Liam_

* * *

**-Night Time. Lukas's room.-**

"Hey, onii-chan…" Emma murmured, her violet eyes looking up at him curiously. She was rubbing her eyes, pillow and blanket in her hands.

"Hm?" Lukas hobbled in his bed, finally sitting up in an upright position.

"Can I sleep with you?" She wondered. His eyebrows rose, confused. He realized something, and blushed heavily.  
"N-No!" Lukas retorted, he cursed at Matthias mentally for telling her such things.

"W-What? Why not? I-I'm….I-I'm…"

"You are what?"

"S-Scared of the monster…." She whimpered, jumping onto the bed, snuggling up to Lukas's shoulder. He blinked, trying to think of this "monster".

"Erm…what monster?" He awkwardly asked, scratching his head nervously. He was such a pervert for thinking that.

"T-That monster! The one Yong Soo told me about!" She yelped out loud. He flinched at her sudden outburst. He rolled his eyes. Emma can be so immature sometimes, ACTUALLY believing the Korean boy. He gave a faint smile, because it reminded him of when she was a little kid.

Lukas can remember exactly what Yong Soo had told Emma's group of friends last Saturday.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey, Hey! Emma, Xiang, Mei!" Yong Soo yelled from the café table. He was sitting with his sister, Linh. She was quietly sipping her latté. He beckoned the three to come over. Emma rolled her eyes profusely. Mei's eyes brightened when she saw Linh, and immediately let go of her brother's arm. Xiang gave a small wave to Yong Soo and Linh._

_"Hey, do you guys know the legend of the shinka kappa?" Yong Soo asked in a low voice. Emma shook her head, confused at what he was implying. Yong Soo smirked. Haha, time to make her scared._

_"Well, he is this HUGE monster that likes to steal kid's….virginity." Yong Soo spoke the last word with huge distaste, shaking his head at the sadness of it. Linh widened her eyes at what he was saying, and smacked him in the back of the head. He frowned, and rubbed his head._

_"Ow, what was that for?" He asked, clearly hurt. She glared at him._

_"Virginity? Seriously, Yong Soo?"_

_"Oh! It wasn't virginity, it was like, steal the kid away from his or her family." He said in a taunting voice, changing what he was originally aiming for._

_Emma's mouth dropped open, and clung to Xiang's arm. Xiang slowly took his gaze to Emma, and sighed. He also felt pressure on his other arm, and turned around to see Mei scared of it as well._

_Well, isn't that awesome? It wasn't even that scary…_  
_"Hehehehehe, Xiang, looks like you got all of the ladehs!~" Yong Soo sung, like the freaking idiot he was. He felt pain on the back of his head, once again, and turned around to see that Linh had swung out her paddle of doom._

_He whined and rubbed his neck. Aww, don't worry Yong Soo, it'll go away!_

_"Yong Soo, we have other things to do rather than terrorize our friends." Linh reprimanded her brother once again, standing up and dragging Yong Soo away by the collar. He frowned, and shuffled uncomfortably. She ignored him, and had pulled on his sleeve harder._

_The trio was silent, going over the moment that was played in their heads. Emma was still in a small trance, and continued to cling onto Xiang's arm. Mei had let go, and sighed sadly._

_"Um, Emma, like, can you let go of my arm now?" Xiang asked, a bit tired of Emma clinging onto his arm. She blushed immensely, and immediately pulled her arm away._

_She muttered a small apology, and decided to go ahead and walk off to order something, to get her mind out of what and how she just embarrassed herself._

_**Flashback Over.**_

"The Shinka Kappa, I mean seriously Emma, that is a bit ridiculous," Lukas droned, he just got way too irritated with the Korean's boy constant teasing of his sister, "I bet it doesn't even exist."

"B-But!" She protested, flailing her arms, "He said that it was a legit Korean legend!"  
"Pfft, as if." He shot down her accusation.

"Onii-chan…"

"He just made it up, now go to sleep."

"Can I at least hear you play something?" Emma begged, she was desperate to spend at least some time with her brother.

He sighed, and ruffled her hair affectionately. He sprung up from his bed, and grabbed his guitar that was leaning against the wall.

He picked it up, and held it in his hands. He strummed the guitar, hoping to tune it up, after tuning his guitar, he hummed a soft melody.

He knew what he had in mind. He smiled to himself, and knew exactly what song he was going to play.

He carefully strummed his guitar, hoping that he had used the right notes. She sat still, leaning in forward to hear what he was going to sing.

He opened his mouth and started to sing.

(A/N: No lyrics, I'll post video link in Author's Note. Sorry for interrupting your reading, I just needed to point it out.)

"Ai kotoba…" He sung lowly, finishing the song. He looked over to his side to see Emma sprawled out on the bed next to him, sleeping soundly. He smiled softly, and used the blanket she had brought in to cover her up. He petted her head, hoping that she is legitimately asleep. Well, she was. He lied down on the moon chair he was sitting on, for himself singing the song. He looked at his sister's face again. There was something about her that made him do anything for her.

What can that possibly be?  
He shrugged it off, and closed his eyes.

Maybe he will sleep here, comfortably.

**Morning**

She widened her eyes. She looked around. The whole room was dead dark. She averted her gaze to where her alarm clock should be at…

Wait.

She distinctly snapped back into last night's memories.

Oh yeah, she slept in her brother's room. But it wasn't time to go to school yet. Maybe she could sleep next to him more? She spotted him on the moon chair. She smiled to herself. How nice of him to let her sleep on the bed all by herself. But he should've still slept on the bed with her….

She decided completely against dragging him over to the bed, so she just jumped back into her brother's fluffy bed.

It was soft, and felt nice.

No wonder he was always so calm.

The bed he owns probably soothes away all of his pain.

Maybe he must be a hippie? Or a hipster.

Emma childishly giggled to herself. Okay, maybe she shouldn't think of those ideas.

"Hngggg…" Lukas moaned, rubbing his head. He lightly shuffled in his moon chair, and struggled to sit up, fighting the drowsiness in his head.

"Emma, go back to sleep." Lukas mumbled drowsily, seeing her bright violet eyes burn into his cool blue gaze. "Or at least go back to your room."

Emma didn't answer.

"Emma…"

Still no answer.

Lukas blinked. He groaned in frustration.

Great, what a nice way to start a morning. Drag his sister out of bed? Wonderful.

"Emma, get the fuck up or I will drag you out and throw you into a dumpster." Lukas threatened, even if it was a small threat.

"ALRIGHT, I'M UP!" Emma shouted, shooting out from the bed.

Lukas hid a small smirk on his face. Looked like it works.

~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~::~

**On the way to school. Yay for walkingggg!**

"AHHHHHHH!" Emma's screams echoed around the whole sidewalk. She tripped on a rock. Splendid.

She grumbled to herself. Gosh, why did her brothers have to be stupid and race each other? They are so irresponsible.

Instead of impacting with the hard concrete she had expected, she felt something soft instead. She blinked slightly, and looked up to her savior. She saw a boy with medium length blonde hair, (for a boy, of course). He had eyes that were a sparkling jade green. She stared in to them.

The boy's face immediately reddened, to her confusion. He opened his mouth.

"U-Uh…Miss, are you okay?" his voice was rather soft sounding. It seemed like he was feeling shy. She assumed that this boy must've been friendly and very social.

It would be rude to not answer him, because she may worry him. So she answered.

"Oh, I'm fine, really," She stammered, a bit embarrassed, "I apologize for my clumsiness."

"Aha, it's fine…" He smiled, and decided to bring her right up again. "My name is Liam, yours?"  
She heated up.

"E-Emma…."  
"It's nice meeting you Emma, and it looks like you go to the same school that I'm going to." He introduced himself. Emma was back on her feet again, luckily for Liam. Liam tried to flatten the wrinkles on his shirt, to make himself look at least presentable.

"Wait, you are new?" She blinked.

"Yes, may you show me where the school is?" He wondered politely, "I usually would have my brother help me, but he is going to college now."

"Wait, why did you move here in the middle of December, anyways?" Emma questioned him. She was a bit-most curious. I mean, you can't just randomly move in here out of nowhere.

"Oh," He replied, laughing in a princely and charming way, "my parents got a job here."

"Ah, I see." Emma shot him a genuine smile. Liam was really nice. "Wait, so I'm your first friend?"  
"Yup, here at least!" Liam exclaimed, shooting her a nice smile.

And so the two laughed and exchanged conversation on the way to school.

* * *

**Time Skip Bunny: Oh, so we meet again.~ Okay, we are to go immediately to lunch! Screw classss!~**

* * *

_**Beep!**_

Emma blinked, and whipped out her phone. She stared at it. Oh, it was a text from Liam. She pressed open, in order to read it.

She smiled at the content. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She blinked, and turned around.

Her content face was immediately replaced with pure annoyance. She twitched and turned around to see one of her most hated friends.

"Hi Yong Soo…" She gritted her teeth in irritation. God, Yong Soo pissed her off, and he always tricks her!

"Pfft, I heard that you actually believed my lie about the Shinka Kappaaaa, da-ze!" Yong Soo teased her. She pouted, and walked away from him. His face fell.

"Hey!" He hollered, waving his hands flabbily.

Emma distinctly ignored him. He whined a bit for a few more minutes, and saw her walking to a very distant table.

"Emma, like, why aren't you sitting with us today?" Xiang asked, lazily chewing on his dumpling. She shook her head.

"I'm sitting with Liam, the new student today," She scowled, "have a problem with that?"

After that, she stormed off with her tray.  
"….No…." Xiang answered. He shrugged it off. It's not like he liked her, anyways.

He just liked her as a friend. Totally.

No, he wasn't jealous.

"I'm not jealous…" He muttered to himself, hoping that Mei or Yong Soo would pick it up.

"WHAT? J-Jealous of what?" Mei cried, now he obviously known that she heard it. FFFF-

"Mei, why do you have such a big brother complex?~" Yong Soo teased, and started laughing. His laughing ceased whenever Linh hit him in the back of the head. Ouch. Poor him.

"Yong Soo, don't tease her…."

"Fine."

~:~:~:~:~

**After school. (God, so much timeskips!)**

"Emma, who was that you were talking to?" Lukas glowered, biting his lip. He can't believe a freaking guy decided it was okay to go ahead and talk to her.

"It was just the new student, Lukas," Emma complained, flailing her arms in the air, "can you PLEASE stop doting on me?"  
"….Emma, he has a point," Tino pointed out, "we don't want you to be hurt by the loophole called love."

"GUYS, I'LL BE JUST FINE." She protested, her violet eyes flaring up. She huffed, and crossed her arms.

"No you won't, stop lying." Lukas returned, gritting his teeth. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I WON'T!"  
"Yes, you will!"

"I really won't, Lukas, stop trying to be overprotective."

"It's a boy!"

"So? You are a boy, and nothing has happened yet."

"EMMA, YOU HAVE TO BE CAREFUL."

"God, this is just like whenever I made friends with Xiang and Yong Soo."

"EXACTLY, THEY WANT TO RAPE YOU."

"LUKAS, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR MIND?"  
"No cussing, young lady!"

"SHUT UP, you cuss all the time!"  
"Pfft, no I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"GUYS, SHUT UP." Tino yelled at the top of his lungs, "Damn it, you too, stop arguing for one second."

"You are just lucky that we don't have Matthias with us to watch over." Lukas scowled, kicking on of the holy bushes.

"But it would be the best if Sve was here…." Tino mused to himself, cupping his own chin. "He would be able to settle this."

"Onii-chan, just let me hang out with Liam. It's no harm at all." Emma begged, small-ish tears falling out. Lukas blinked, shocked at how deceiving she was being just for this one guy.

"Ugh…." Lukas decided to give up, god, she owes him so much now, "just don't get hurt. And whenever you do, I'll just say I told you so."

"That's so childish!" She protested, "besides, you are supposed to protect me."

He hugged her all the sudden. She blushed at the sudden contact.

"That, I will do."

* * *

_A/N: No, Len, Noooo….don't give into the temptation. (I made Len one of my nicknames, bytheway.)_

_Aww!~ Looks like Norway has a sister complex. __Wait. They all do._

_Sweden, though, not as much._

_AND OOOH, HONG KONG x FEM!ICELAND x MALE! LIECHTENSTEIN LOVE TRIANGLE._

_It's usually Hong Kong x Liechtenstein x Iceland._

_I guess it's different now. _

_If you want to know what Lukas sang, and stuff look here: /watch?v=LApWMVM2w8s -Add to youtube._

_In case the link doesn't work, just search up "ShounenT Ai Kotoba eng sub" on youtube. _

_You'll find it then. __I'm converting you to Shounen-Tism. __YOU WILL LOVE HIM. :D_

_And god, yes, I am reading way too much Shoujo Manga. Sorry. This is becoming Shoujo Manga-ish now. D: _

_Wait, it's supposed to._

_Erm._

_Go read** Kamisama Hajimeshita**! It's a nice manga. And if you want to pass your time, and if you really liked my story, **I like you-no, I dislike you**….(a new chapter is coming out in Janurary, btw) go read a manga called **Say I love you**. It has a similar plot. Kinda. _

_Well, review if you enjoyed. __If you didn't. Well, whatever._

_Actually, don't review._

_But it would really make me happy…? :D __AND YEAH, I AM ACTIVE, BTW. __I appreciated the reviews. ;w;_


End file.
